Beebeak
Basic Information: Pronunciation: ''Bee - beak ''Common Name: ''Rostroavis apis ''Conservation Status: ''Least Concern ''Gender: ''Male/Female ''Temperament: ''Migratory ''Diet: ''Omnivorous ''Weight: 3.8oz Height: ''20-30cm ''Description: Beebeak are the most numerous bird species on planet Eithea, and occupy almost every niche imaginable. There are dozens of subspecies, with new ones being discovered constantly. Although they all look radically different, they all have a beak that is banded with yellow and black, like a bee of Earth. Here are some of the more notable examples. Burrowing Beebeak - found on the continent of Harena. Top of head and back are brown, with a white underbelly and face. It can fly in short bursts, but prefers to stay on the ground. It has long claws for digging, and will rush into its burrow to escape danger. Killer Beebeak - the only beebeak known to be a pure carnivore. Light green back with a white underbelly and head. Will hunt other beebeaks. Found on Patet and Harena. Lady Anna Beebeak - named after Lady Anna due to feathers on its back of male birds that create a green robe signature to Lady Anna. Found on Truncatis, where it hops from tree to tree. Males are green with a robe of feathers, while females are a grey color. Mustached Beebea'''k - also known as the Tundra Beekbeak. Found on '''Ningues. They are closely related to the Burrowing Beebeak, and have long claws to dig into the snow and ice to make burrows. They are completely white with black specs. Named for the signature black curly mustache of the males. Peacock Beebeak '''- native to Truncatis. Males have a bright colorful tale similar to peacocks. Males are blue with a green tail, which is covered in black eye spots. Females are brown. These are the most sexually dimorphic subspecies. ''Behavior:'' The behavior depends on the subspecies. Most, like the burrowing, mustached, and peacock beebeaks, live in small groups of 5-6 adults, with 1-2 males leading a harem of females and their chicks. These groups often migrate from place to place, and are not very territorial. Others, like the Lady Anna beebeak, live in mated pairs for life. They are territorial towards other pairs, and will establish a territory with their nest in the center. Still others, like the killer beebeak, live alone, with large territories. The are highly aggressive, and will attack others of their subspecies who enter their territory. ''Reproduction:'' Once again, it depends on the species. Some, like the mustached and peacock beebeaks impress females with visual lures. They hop around, and the male with the best display gets the mate. Females usually lay 5 eggs. Others, like the burrowing and lady anna beebeaks use sound lures. Males sing to the females, and the best singer wins a mate. Usually, 3 eggs are laid. Finally, some beebeaks, like the killer beebeak, just mate very quickly and then depart. The male is smaller than the female, so he gently woos her into mating, and then flies off. Sometimes, the female will kill the male after mating. Beebeaks that reproduce this way usually only lay 1 egg. ''Ecology:'' ''Where in the food pyramid?'' Beebeaks are consumers. They are heterotrophs, and cannot make their own food. ''Diet:'' Depends on the species. Lady Anna and Peacock beebeaks are herbivorous, and eat seeds and nuts. Burrowing and Tundra beebeaks are omnivorous, and eat roots, seeds, nuts, and insects. Killer beebeaks are the only fully carnivorous beebeak, and eat other beebeaks. ''Predators:' Beebeaks, even the killer variety, have many predators due to their small stature. They fall prey to young gigabat, frilled panthetox, and other predators, depending on the environment they live in. Category:Eithea Category:Fauna